


take this night

by mugen



Series: SportsFest 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Final Haikyuu Quest, General Creepiness, Implied Codependent Relationship, Implied Possession / Non-Consensual Use of Magic, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Sportsfest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/pseuds/mugen
Summary: There was always something eerie about the throne room at dark, even in company. Young Kageyama Tobio used to be afraid of the dark—see, darkness was a tangible thing in the castle of the grand demon king, something that crept over you and made rooms seem smaller, the walls closer, swallowing even the sound of your footsteps.(written for SportsFest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and Place)





	take this night

**Author's Note:**

> I like FHQ iwaoi in many different ways but I never tried writing it creepy, and the narration is kind of experimental. The original prompt:  
> TIME: as the shadows grow longer and torches are lit to keep the growing darkness at bay  
> PLACE: on the throne of the grand demon king

There was always something eerie about the throne room at dark, even in company. Young Kageyama Tobio used to be afraid of the dark—see, darkness was a tangible thing in the castle of the grand demon king, something that crept over you and made rooms seem smaller, the walls closer, swallowing even the sound of your footsteps. Dead in the night the shadows stretched and crawled under your boots, crawled up the bedposts; the air was chilly and still in the corridors and the flames of the torches that lit the way never moved or sizzled.

Nightmares plagued young Kageyama Tobio in the first few months after he became a page at the age of twelve, but he told himself it was a weakness, he was too old for being scared of the dark. As the seasons passed he got more and more used to it, no longer surprised at the thick darkness that never seemed to disappear from the corners even in the early hours of the day. He spent his days training with his fellow pages and the Royal Guard looking after them, and doing errands for the grand king whenever his highness felt like it.

Even at fourteen years old he didn’t like staying outside of his room at night. The shadows of his bedroom were a familiar presence, movements predictable and almost comforting whenever the loneliness took over. But now and then an urge to roam the empty corridors came over him, not being able to settle down and rest until he surrendered to it. He never sought out the reason—sometimes mysteries are better left undiscovered.

On one restless night his midnight wanderings took him right to the entrance of the throne room. The door opened without a squeak despite its heaviness. The room was empty save for two figures softly illuminated by the moonlight shining through the enormous windows. It was easy to distinguish them, even without the telltale shiny armor of the Royal Guard. The demon king sat on his throne, his right hand man kneeling in front of him. A hand was cupping his face, forcing him to hold eye contact.

“Don’t you ever leave me, Iwa-chan.” The demon king wasn’t talking much louder than a whisper but it was still audible enough to hear it clearly from the doorway, unlike the reply. The king leaned down and brought their faces together.

Kageyama Tobio stood in the doorway, frozen, still gripping the doorknob as he watched the king as his knight kiss. Iwaizumi Hajime rose from the floor and stepped closer. The demon king extended a hand and pulled him into his lap. There was something familiar in their movements; in that moment Kageyama Tobio realized he was witnessing something illicit—a secret he better keep for the rest of his life.

He could swore he made eye contact with the king before he fled the throne room.


End file.
